


hit me with your best shot

by xoxogossipwolf



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car…wait I did? And it was your car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts forever and i wanted to get it out. longer than intended but oh well.
> 
> from this list of prompts- http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts

Foggy might be panicking, just a little. To be fair, hitting someone with your car will do that to you, you know? Foggy jumps out, not bothering to shut the door. He recognizes the man lying on the ground immediately. “Matt?” He might have yelled. “What the fuck?” Matt groans, from where he’s lying on the ground. Foggy pulls out his phone. Matt tries to slap it away, Foggy doesn’t let him. This was no time for Matt's aversion to hospitals.

“What happened?” Matt asks. “Fuck,” He whispers, eyes darting everywhere. “It feels like I got hit by a car.” Foggy sort of wants to laugh. “You did, you fucking idiot.” Foggy tells him. Matt’s eyebrows scrunch up. “I did?” Foggy is worried, Matt should definitely know that. He’s probably been hit by a car before. “Yeah, dude. I fucking hit you with a car. My car.”

Matt’s eyebrows shoot up. “You have a car?” He asks, Foggy wants to laugh again, it must be hysteria, he thinks to himself. “You probably have a concussion, Matty. We gotta get you to the hospital.” Foggy tells Matt in what he believes is a soothing voice. Matt tries to sit up and groans, Foggy puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. “Don’t fucking move! Jesus Christ, Murdock.”

Foggy dials 911 and the operator tells them an ambulance is on it's way, and to keep Matt awake. Foggy breathes slightly easier. Matt closes his eyes, Foggy slaps his face lightly. “Don’t you fall asleep, Matty, you’re not dying on me today.” Matt opens his eyes again. “Just a few broken ribs, maybe a concussion. Feel groggy. And sick, Fogs, I’m gonna puke.” Foggy cards his fingers through Matt’s hair. “No, you’re not gonna be sick, it’s okay buddy. You’re alright.” Foggy doesn’t think it's a good idea for Matt to puke, really doesn’t want him to irritate those probable broken ribs.

“Am’lance.” Matt slurs out. Foggy doesn’t hear anything, then again he doesn’t have Matt’s bat hearing. “That’s good, come on stay awake for me, okay?” Matt makes a sound of confirmation, and keeps his eyes open, hand gripping Foggy’s. “Sleepy.” Matt says, closing his eyes briefly. Foggy gently taps his cheek, trying not to jar him.

“Nope, no sleep. Stay awake, the ambulance will be here in a second okay?” Matt hums. Foggy keep talking, nonsensical things Matt can’t really focus on, but hums here and there, and Foggy _finally_ sees the ambulance. “Hey, buddy, alright. Help is here.” Matt smiles, dazed. “You’re all the help I need, Foggy.” Foggy snorts. “That’s sweet, but not true.” Matt squeezes Foggy’s hand.

The EMT’s load Matt into the ambulance, the woman is looking at him with impatience, one hand on the door. “You coming with us?” She asks. “Um, yeah. Definitely.” Foggy hops into the ambulance, Matt puts his hand out. “Hold ‘m hand, Fog.” Foggy grabs Matt’s hands and gives it a squeeze. “Hang in there, we’re gonna get you all patched up.” Matt smiles at the ceiling and Foggy is pretty sure a balloon is swelling in his chest.

Foggy has been sitting besides Matt’s bedside for what seems like hours when Matt finally comes to. He lets out a long groan, and sneezes. Foggy sits up, pushes Matt’s hair off his forehead. “Hey, Matty. How you feeling?” Foggy asks. Matt grunts. “Like I got run over by a car. What happened?” He asks Foggy. “Yeah, bout that. I kinda hit you with my car. Which, total accident by the way. Wasn’t aiming to commit vehicular homicide when I woke up this morning.”

Matt has a bemused smile on his face. “I didn’t know you had a car.” Is all he says. Foggy leans back in his chair and lets a bark of a laugh. “Yeah, you said that right after I hit you.” Matt’s eyes are closing again. “Tired.” Matt says. “I bet, go to sleep Matty.” Matt hums. “You’ll be here when I wake up?” Matt asks. Foggy smiles slowly. “Of course I will be, Matty. Of course.” Matt smiles, sleep and morphine warming his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! just skimmed/edited so apologies for any and all mistakes. love is appreciated!


End file.
